Evening Delight
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: A vampire princess spends the night with her werewolf protector. Juliet Black "Rule 63 Jacob Black"/Edna Cullen "Rule 63 Edward Cullen". Werewolf/Vampire. Vampire/Werewolf. YURI! FURRY! LEMON! Alternate Universe. Oneshot.


" **Evening Delight"**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

 _ **Summary: A vampire princess spends the night with her werewolf protector. Juliet Black "Rule 63 Jacob Black"/Edna Cullen "Rule 63 Edward Cullen". Werewolf/Vampire. Vampire/Werewolf. YURI! FURRY! LEMON! Alternate Universe. Oneshot.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains yuri, furry, spanking, fingering, scissoring, blood-sucking, and a lemon.**_

 _ **Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing yuri, so please be nice! Edna Cullen (Rule 63 version of Edward Cullen) has golden eyes, pale skin that sparkles like diamonds, bronze-colored Victorian-style Marie-Antoinette-like curly hair, wears a Victorian Gothic crimson and black dress with lace and frills, spiked knee-high high-heeled crimson and black Victorian boots, black and crimson stripe stockings, has a Victorian Gothic crimson and black fan to keep herself cool, tall and pointy elf-like ears, long crimson fingernails, crimson toenails, nice curvy body, huge tear-drop-shaped breast, huge bottom, smooth waist, red and black roses in her hair, crimson heart-shaped lips, a beauty mark near her right eye, wears a silver crown with crimson gems and black netting, sharp vampire fangs, and has a huge pair of crimson and black bat-like wings. Juliet Black (Rule 63 version of Jacob Black) has long glossy black hair, dark brown wolf-like eyes, russet-colored skin with Native American tribal tattoos of wolves, dark brown wolf-like ears, dark brown wolf-like tail, black wolf-like claws on her hands and feet, wears a Native-American-style Disney-Pocahontas-like dress, goes around barefoot, Native American tribal necklace, Native American tribal feathered earrings, tall half-slim half-muscular body, big raindrop-shaped breast, slightly bigger bottom, six-pack waist, lips shaped like a crescent moon, and wears a Native American tribal feathered headband.**_

 _ **Setting: Inisde a Victorian-Gothic-themed bedroom with an opened tavern-like multi-colored window that shows the full moon and the starry night sky outside, and lit red candles are everywhere inside the room full of Victorian-Gothic-themed furniture, portraits, and ancient artifacts.**_

Edna Cullen the Vampire Princess sat at her vanity (gussying herself up) when her loyal bodyguard, Juliet Black the Werewolf Guardian, came into the room through the window.

"You're late again, Juliet." She said sternly as she finished powdering her face. "You need to be on time more often. What if something were to happen to me and you weren't here to protect me?"

"Very sorry, Princess Edna." Juliet said as she bow before the vampire girl. "Had a run in with some hunters. It won't happen again."

Edna gave her bodyguard the cold shoulder with a loud "Hmph!" as she pouted a bit, fanning herself with her fan. Juliet figured out a way to get back with her princess' good graces.

"How about I make it up to you?" Juliet said seductively as she slowly slid off her dress (and even her panties). "Undress yourself for me."

"Have you forgotten your place, you silly wolf?" Edna asked as she turned around on her seat to face her disrespectful servant. "You have no right to-"

She (dropping her fan on the floor) cut off when she saw the werewolf girl's completely naked and shiny body, blushing a bright red as her undead heart skipped a beat. Juliet smiled as she walked over to the vampire girl and took off every single part of her clothes (except her crown and jewelry), leaving the vampire girl's sparkling and pale body completely exposed. She then kneel down (spreading the vampire girl's legs apart) started rubbing between the vampire girl's thighs with her left hand while squeezing and massaging the vampire girl's left breast with her right hand, sucking and nibbling on its tender nipple as she use her fingers to squeeze and twist the vampire girl's clit. Edna moaned and groaned endlessly as she started squeezing and massaging her right breast with her right hand (while clawing the fabric of her seat with her left hand), licking and sucking on its delicate nipple as she teased it with her vampire fangs.

She gasped when the werewolf girl inserted two fingers into her vagina and started moving in and out of her in a scissor motion. Juliet sucked harder on the left nipple and roughly squeezed the vampire girl's left breast as she fingered the vampire girl's pussy good and hard, speeding up her pace in each thrust of her two fingers as they jabbed the vampire girl's "G-Spot". Edna moaned louder and louder (constantly squeezing her right breast as she sucked and nibbled on her right nipple) til she finally came, squirting her inner juices all over the werewolf girl's fingers and onto the floor as she screamed in ecstasy while her wings spread out.

Juliet then went on her knees and begin licking the vampire girl's pussy, her limber tongue invading the inner walls of the vampire girl's vagina as her tail wagged with joy. She licked the vampire girl's pussy with all her strength and speed as she repeatedly suck on the vampire girl's sensitive clit, sometimes using her tongue to fuck the vampire girl. Edna moaned and groaned endlessly as she squeezed and massaged both her breasts, licking and sucking on each nipple. She arched her back as she came once more, spilling her sweet juices into the werewolf girl's mouth.

"Have I finally proven my worth, my dear princess?" Juliet asked as she removed her face from the vampire girl's pussy, swallowing the juices up and licking her lips clean. "I hope I didn't disappoint you again."

"You did a fine job, my precious pet." Edna said as she smiled, gently stroking the werewolf girl's head. "But I'm still a little upset that you were late. I might have to punish you. Let's do a quick make-out session first."

Juliet went up to Edna and started kissing her passionately, tracing her tongue all over the vampire girl's tender lips as she bit into the bottom lip with her wolf-like fangs. Edna moaned through the kiss as she allowed the werewolf girl's tongue entrance to her mouth, their tongues dancing together in the candlelight. Juliet endlessly made out with her princess as she begin humping against her, rubbing both their breasts and their pussies together as she rubbed and squeezed both sides of the vampire girl's bottom. Juliet endlessly moaned and groaned throughout the kiss as she caress her bodyguard's beautiful face with both hands, humping against the werewolf girl as well. This went on for several minutes til they came into each others' pussies, their extremely loud moans muffled by their steamy hot kissing.

Juliet soon broke up the kiss, stood up on her feet, turned around, walked towards the bed, got onto the bed on all fours, and sat there on her hands and feet as she offered herself to the vampire girl (wagging her tail with excitement). Edna followed in pursuit as she got onto the bed, stood behind the werewolf girl on her knees, and started licking and sucking on the werewolf girl's very wet pussy. She licked and sucked on the werewolf girl's sensitive pussy with so much speed and agility as she constantly slapped the werewolf girl's bottom multiple times, sometimes using her long slippery tongue to fuck the werewolf girl as it slid itself all over the inner walls of the werewolf girl's tender vagina. Juliet moaned louder and louder til she finally came, her ecstatic screams echoing through the room as she spill her juices into the vampire girl's mouth.

Edna swallowed up the juices and licked her lips clean as she flipped the werewolf girl over and sink her vampire fangs into the werewolf girl's neck, helping herself to a midnight snack of the werewolf girl's blood. Juliet groaned as she embraced the vampire girl, enjoying the sensual feel of having her blood suck from her neck. Edna removed her vampire fangs from the werewolf girl's neck, licking the wound she made clean. She went to squeezing and massaging the werewolf girl's breasts for nearly half an hour, licking and sucking on both nipples. Juliet moaned endlessly as she bit her bottom lip. Edna then put both herself and the werewolf girl in a scissoring position as both her and Juliet begin rubbing their wet pussies together, moaning and groaning endlessly as they call out each others' names.

"Oh, Juliet, my love!" Edna shouted through endless moans of pleasure. "You drive me so crazy! Don't ever stop being wild and free!"

"Edna, ah, you sexy vampness!" Juliet shouted through ecstatic screams. "I love you so much! Faster, my undead beauty!"

The two creatures scissor with each other all throughout the night as their moans and groans echoed through the walls of the room. Soon they both finally reached their climax at the same time as they came into each others' pussies, screaming out in pleasure as their sweaty bodies shook like an earthquake. They then collapse into each others' arms as they held one another in a cuddling and loving embrace, tenderly kissing each other goodnight.

 **THE END.**

 _I thought I might start writing some yuri fanfic for all those yuri fans out there! Don't worry, I'll still write yaoi fanfics. "Meow!" ;3_


End file.
